The purposes of this study are to investigate the effect of HIV infection on endocrine function and to investigate the wasting phenomenon; to characterize metabolic and endocrine aspects of HIV-infected pediatric patients; and to attempt to relate these findings to studies of immune function, if any. This study will also attempt to address whether alterations in endocrine functions are primary effects of HIV infection of endocrine tissue.